Love wasn't in the list
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Maika a.k.a. Mikan has to go to Earth to get the Holy Stone. But for some reasons,she fell in love which wasn't what she should be doing. Will she succeed to get the stone and return to her world? Rated T for minor foul language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

-------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------- ----------

Chapter one: Maika equals to Mikan

"Hime sama, His majesty demanded you presence," said a soldier.

The princess's eyes left the book and met the soldier's eyes.

'_Scary…'_ the soldier thought as the hazel eyes stared into his.

The princess nodded before putting her book on the table.

She walked through corridors and arrived at the throne.

"Otou sama, you've wanted me?" asked the princess.

The king faced her.

"Maika, I need you to go to Earth and find a boy named Hyuuga Natsume, he had the Holy Stone in hand. He studies in Gakuen Alice and is a special star." He said.

"Hai otou sama, I'll definitely get it for you, _for the sake of this world…_" she smirked as she turns and walks away.

"Anyways, Maika, you will have the nullification alice, and, please act like innocent… and a klutz," the king said as he sweat dropped.

Maika sweat dropped too.

"W-why a kl-klutz..?"

"Ah~ no idea too…" he said as he sweat dropped more.

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU KNOWWWW!!"

"Meh… I just got a box and luck drew since I can't decide…."

"Anyways, Sergio is there too, you may go and visit him…"

Maika smirked.

"Of course, I'll do anything for you, otou sama. My drama skills are extremely good, leave it to me. HAHAHAHA!" she villain laughed and returned to her room to pack her stuffs.

-------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------- ----------

**(the next morning)**

Maika woke up and fixed herself up.

She used her magic and teleported herself to the human world.

"Man, it stinks here…" she said to herself.

She walked to a corner and held her pendent.

"Turn me into a human girl with the uniform of Gakuen Alice," she said as she glowed.

She turned into a normal girl as she walked towards the gate.

'_Show time baby,_' she thought.

She walked towards the guard.

"Ne, guard san, can I go in?" Maika said innocently as her "big, round" hazel eyes met the guard.

"No can do, little girl." The guard refuses.

"Demo, demo…" she started.

"Let that girl in," said a voice.

They both turned to the person.

"But, Narumi sensei," started the guard.

"Just let her in,"

The guard sighed and let Maika in.

' _Gotcha,_'

She held onto Narumi's hand.

"Ne ne, Narumi sensei,"

Narumi turned to her as he smiled to her, activating his pheromone alice.

"What?"

Maika also activated her nullification alice.

"Narumi sensei, are you gay?" she faked innocence.

Narumi sweat dropped.

"Of course not… anyways, what's your name and your alice?"

"Maika Sakura, I have the nullification alice," she smiled widely.

"Mikan chan, you're officially enrolled here!"

She sweat dropped inside, '_Is he deaf or something?_ _Well, I'll go for that name…_'

"REALLY!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!" she jumped up and down.

'_Ewww… I feel like puking.._'thought Maika.

"Anyways, Mikan chan, let's proceed to the office first ok?"

"O-K!"

The two walked happily, no wait, only Narumi, Maika there is already dead.

"HERE IT IS!!!" shouted Narumi in joy.

"YEAHH!!"

-------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------- ----------

They both went in and Narumi started writing the admission paper.

Maika sat there obediently as she started to hum some weird tunes.

Suddenly Jinno passed by and noticed Maika.

"Ma-MAIKA HIME SAMA??" Jinno started.

Maika was befuddled as she pulled Jinno off to another place before people start questioning her.

"Jinno, why are you here?" whispered Maika.

"Long story," as Jinno sighed. "Well, hime sama, why are you here?"

"Otou sama told me that Hyuu something Natsumi or something like that had the Holy Stone! So I'm here to get it…"

"Um… excuse me hime sama, could it possibly be… Hyuuga Natsume?" he questioned.

Maika blushed.

"W-well, you knew that I-I have bad memories right? At least in my human form…"

Jinno noticed that the princess changed a little as he looked at her changes.

Maika's used to be chocolate-brown hair became raven and her hazel eyes became blue-ish.

"Hey anyways, how can you recognize me when I've changed this much?" asked Maika.

"Well, hime sama, I recognized your pendent which only royalties had and your mark on your forehead. Even though it was perfectly hidden by your bangs but it still didn't change the fact that the mark could be shown…" he explained.

"WHAT? YOU COULD SEE THE MARK?!" she exclaimed as she magically formed a mirror out.

She looked into the mirror carefully as she caught a glimpse of her black crescent moon shaped mark.

"Oooo, really! Then what should I do? Jinno?" asked Maika.

"Hmm… you can just your magic and make it invisible to humans but not for _us_…" he said.

"Good idea,"

Maika's pendent formed into a wand as she start to chant the invisible spell.

"INVISIBILITY! Come out as I shall order you. In the name of I, Maika Sakura, the princess. I command you to make my mark on my forehead invisible to mortals." She said as the mark started to glow and turned back to normal.

"I think it worked…" started Maika as a familiar sound started to fill the room.

"MIKAN CHANN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted the voice.

"Mikan?" questioned Jinno.

"Eto.. he's kinda deaf when I said Maika but he heard Mikan… but I think I use that name first…. In case someone here knew _our_ identity…"

Suddenly, the door of the room was pushed open.

"MIKAN CHAN! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU AND JINNO SENSEI DOING HERE! DID HE HURT YOU? HUH? HUH? HUUHHHH??!" he blurted, examining were there any bruises or cuts on Mikan.

He hugged her protectively and eyed Jinno.

"You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Narumi sensei, **I'm extremely f-I-n-e.**" Maika said dangerously.

Narumi being naïve didn't notice the suddenly change of tone.

"Well, come here, we're going to your dorm!!" he said with the happy-go-lucky face.

"**O-K**," okay, the tone is still the same.

'_Maika sama, ganbette…_' Jinno said telepathy-ly to Maika as he slapped his forehead.

'_I hope I won't have to use my precious hand to kill him,_' Replied Maika.

Jinno sweat dropped before nodding and exited the room.

-------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------- ----------

Narumi brought Maika to her dorm and she looked at the room.

"Wa~ I really like this room!" Maika said after putting her façade on.

"REALLY? I THOUGHT SO TOOOOO!!!! AFTER ALL, I CHOSE IT MYSELF!!" Narumi's eyes shown happiness.

Maika eyed the room.

'_That's why the room…_' she thought as she sweat dropped.

The room was basically pink, while Maika over there, preferred black.

The bathroom was baby pink with gold linings.

The wall was painted with hot pink while the bed and the bed sheets were baby pink.

The rug on the floor was basically **PINK** again.

'_Okay… I'm going to have a nightmare about the color "PINK" eating me off…_' as she slapped her forehead inwardly.

"Mikan chan, we are having lessons from 8.30 a.m. to 3 p.m, please arrive at class 2-B tomorrow morning at 8.25. And I will introduce you to your classmates. Before that, ENJOY YOURSELF!!!" he said his last phrase as he waltzed out the room.

' _Fuckin gay….. hell, I'm not going to endure his gayness am I?_' she thought hardly.

-------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------- ----------

Night has fall as Maika sat on her bed, reading the book.

Suddenly her stomach growled.

" uh-oh, better get something to eat…" said the chibi Mikan to herself.

She walked as she tried to remember the routine to go back to her own room.

"Ooff.." she said as she bumped into someone.

"Oi, little girl, that's not what you should said when you bumped into someone.." he said.

Maika looked up and was captivated by his crimson eyes.

"What? Fell for me?" the arrogant lad said.

Maika returned his smirk and said,"What if I did?"

'_Interesting,_' they both thought.

"Anyways what's your name?" asked Maika.

"Hyuuga Natsume,"

"Ooo, that's a sexy name," said Maika sarcastically.

"Why thank you." He replied as he walked away.

"WAIT, I MEANT THAT SARCASTICALLY!!" she shouted as he walked already near to the far end.

Natsume waved his hand signaling something only Maika understood as Maika smiled inwardly.

' _Wait,_' Maika suddenly was engaged in deep thought. '_It's seems pretty familiar… the name it is…..' _

After a whole 5 minutes of deep thought, DING! She suddenly remembered.

' _SHIT!! HE'S THE ONE WITH THE HOLY STONE!!!' _shouted Maika inwardly.

-------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------- ----------

**A/N:** Okay… I'm sorry if I made a new story when you guys didn't want me to.

These are probably the thought that you guys were thinking.

1. Fuckin author, finish with your current story first.

2. it was boring

3. you sucked.

4. Excuse me, but did you ever noticed that you have a grammar mistake in blah blah blah…

Okay anyways, I have decided already.

I will finish my "**The child prodigy Mikan Sakura**" first, then "**Gakuen Alice MSN**" lastly, "**Once upon a vampire**".

Sorry to the guys who wanted me to finish "**GA MSN**" and "**Once upon a vampire**" first, but most of them wanted me to finish "**The child prodigy Mikan Sakura**" first.

Maybe you were thinking –

1. YESSSSS!!!!!!!! YOU ROCKZ!

2. BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You should have finished "**GA MSN**" or "**Once upon a vampire**" first.

Or stuffs like that..

I'M REALLY VERY VERY SORRY!!

I think I would do "**The child prodigy Mikan Sakura**" and this current story first, so I'm extremely sorry to those who wanted me to do the other fics first… maybe… even though it might not be possible, that you might want to read these two current writing fics first??….


End file.
